1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape for holding a chip, a method of holding a chip-shaped workpiece, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the tape for holding a chip, and a method of manufacturing the tape for holding a chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method has been known of manufacturing a semiconductor device including the steps of dicing a semiconductor wafer that is fixed to a dicing film into a plurality of semiconductor chips, picking up the semiconductor chips from the dicing film, and die bonding the semiconductor chips that are picked up to an adherend such as a substrate.
In recent years, there are cases where a dicing die bond film is used, in which a die bond film is laminated onto a dicing film instead of the dicing film. In this case, the semiconductor wafer is cut together with the die bond film in the dicing step, the semiconductor chips are picked up as semiconductor chips with a die bond film in the pickup step, and the semiconductor chips are die bonded to the adherend interposing this die bond film therebetween in the die bonding step.
On the other hand, there is a case where the semiconductor chips that are picked up are stored once without die bonded to the adherend. When storing the chip-shaped workpiece, conventionally, the semiconductor chips are pasted onto a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape such as a widely used dicing film and held to be stored.
However, when holding the semiconductor chips with a die bond film by pasting them to a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, there are cases where the semiconductor chips with a die bond film held onto the pressure sensitive adhesive tape cannot be re-peeled therefrom because adherability of the die bond film to the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is too strong and where it becomes difficult to re-peel the semiconductor chips with a die bond film off because the adhering strength increases as time passes when they are held for a long time.
Because of that, a sheet for die sorting has been conventionally proposed that is formed by exposing a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer at the outer circumference and exposing a base film at a center portion that is inside of the outer circumference (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-100755). The sheet for die sorting described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-100755 temporarily attaches the semiconductor chips with a die bond film to the base film.
However, because the sheet for die sorting is for temporarily attaching semiconductor chips with a die bond film to a base film that does not have adhesive power, it is necessary to make the die bond film attached to the semiconductor chip have a certain level of adhesive power, and as a result, it narrows choices of materials that constitute the die bond film. Further, in the case of a die bond film having weak adhesive power at normal temperature, it has to be heated for temporal attachment, and as a result, there is a problem that the manufacturing process becomes complicated.
When using a dicing film in the method of manufacturing a semiconductor device instead of the dicing die bond film, the sheet for die sorting cannot be used because the semiconductor chips that are picked up do not have the die bond film attached thereto and do not have adhesive power.